My Life As Spinner
by Dragonfly86
Summary: A diary involving the life of Spinner, chronicling the first day of Season 4.
1. My Life as

My Life As Spinner

This is your dog and mine, Gavin Mason, or as I am called by just about everyone but my uncle and aunt, Spinner. This is the first entry of many in my journal. Why do I call it a journal? Because the word diary is a bit prissy, and I'm not a priss. Anyway, the first day of school since summer was really fun. And the great news? I didn't flunk! Choke on that, Mrs. Kwan! I looked forward to Mr. Simpson's class, this being his first class completely sane. I didn't like him being all tempermental during the chemo and I really didn't like him being all preachy after the chemo. What I predicted was correct, and his hair grew back! Well, all that happiness went to the crapper once I saw Rick was back. He's been telling everyone that he was in an institution during the summer and is hoping that everyone forgives him. A part of me wants to believe him, but another part is nervous and very skeptical. I hope he's telling the truth. Well, all the love matches are still going on; Dylan and Marco are still together, even though Dylan's in college in Montreal and Marco hasn't told his parents yet. Paige isn't nagging on me anymore; in fact, she's starting to throw away all her makeup! I know it isn't her parents, because her parents love her for who she is, glam or not. Maybe its been the whole emotional tidal wave of having one of your friends near death and your brother, who've you've been attached with for so long move away. OMG, what's happening to me? I've been watching too many chick flicks! Write more up soon.

Spinner


	2. Second Day: Why I Hate The New Guy

Second Day

It's me again. Once again, school was anything but uneventful. There was a lot of gossip that Manny and JT were now a couple, to which I say, About time! JT has liked Manny since the Pleistocene Era, for Pete's sake. To see JT happy makes me happy. OMG, I'm going chick flick again. I need to watch an action movie now. Ashley and Craig got into this debate about infidelity; what a topic to have them argue about granted that he did that to her! They were yelling at the top of their throats and the class nearly went deaf. For a while I thought that one of them would have laryngitis. Doesn't that sound disgusting; laryngitis! Paige and Hazel were going ewww! at everyone except the new guy, Jordan. They were having semi-crushes on him. Why semi-crushes? Because Paige is with me and Hazel's still with Jimmy. Why do I know all about this? Because I sat next to the girls today. Believe me, I'm just as shocked as you are. When I came home, Mom wanted me to look for young pictures of me for my aunt, who's coming from Vancouver. I discovered pictures of me from three years back, and can I just say, Boy, was I fat! I was chubbier than chubby. Anyway, gotta go!

Spinner


	3. Third Day: The Pipes Are Broken!

Third Day

It's your dog again. I just finished seeing the dirtiest music video I've seen in my life. Some of the details are unexplainable. All I'm going to say is that it made me tune in to the "Little House of the Prairie" marathon. Anyway, a bunch of water pipes broke and it flooded the school, and as a result there was no school today, to which I say heck yeah! It rocks having no school. It's like someone up there likes me for the first time in a long time. Well, Paige came over and the plan was for us to be all alone and by ourselves, until Hazel, Jimmy, and Marco came over. It turned out to be much better than I thought it would be. We watched TV, had fun, and played Spin the Bottle. Finally, a game based on my name that is fun. Well, I had to kiss Hazel. I'm still reeling from the bliss of that kiss. I also haven't felt this jealous in my life. Paige got to kiss Marco AND Jimmy. We both got what we wanted, but she got double of what I got. The subject later turned to Rick and his "good behavior". We were all naive about the new Rick, but we're all willing to accept him and hope he doesn't do what he did in the past. What'd ya know, he might be a good guy inside. The day is over and night is sinking in. I'm in my room and Kendra's begging me for my CD player. I'm gonna give it to her when she stops pestering me. Bye for now!

Spinner


	4. Fourth Day: The Pipes Are Still Broken

Fourth Day: A Few More Pipes Broke

It's the Spinster again. We still had no school, as a bunch more pipes broke even though they were trying to fix it the last couple of days. Paige happened to invite everyone to the Dot for some fun with a milkshake or two for good measure. People who hated each other (Sean and Emma) people who liked each other (JT and Manny) and people who haven't met each other (Jordan and Ellie) gathered around tables. I wasn't dish pig until the weekend, so I finally had the chance to hang out sans grease and disinfectant soap. Jordan was making out with Ellie in a snap, relieving my nervousness about the outside possibility that he would take my girlfriend. Craig and Ashley, for some odd reason, were enjoying each other's company, which shocked just about everyone, except Marco. I asked him if he knew about their new friendship or relationship or whatever it was. He says he didn't know. Yeah, and I'm dating Britney Spears. Well, Paige is kinda like Britney, but who cares. Rick was there, and I was really nervous. Me and him got into this conversation about his past. Neither of us wanted to bring it up, because he was starting a new leaf, so to speak. I wouldn't call him a friend now, I would call him an associate by association. I know its redundant and all but I'm saying it. Dylan called Paige and told her to tell everyone hi. That was really nice granted he risked suspension because he was missing the first few minutes of class to call her. Hazel and Jimmy were still sucking face all the time and didn't even bother talking to anyone else other than each other. Marco told me how he's becoming less nervous about coming out to this folks ever since his parents joined a liberal group. I'm really happy for this development. I'm slipping into this faghag role very well. Gotta go now. I need to pray for more water pipes breaking.

Spinner


	5. Fifth Day: School's Back Again

Fifth Day: School's Back (Again)

It's your dog again. Anyway, the school's back open again. To be honest, I'm kinda happy to be back at school. I miss Mr. Raditch. OMG, did I just say that: I hate Mr. Raditch. Who cares? I care. Paige went into her "I'm pissed off" mode. I kept telling her to relax, but how can I control her attitude? Dr. Phil, call me. Hazel was particularly antsy, mainly because she and Jimmy had an argument; over whether to hold a date on Saturday or Sunday. Big friggin' deal! Paige and I don't get into arguments on when to hold a date; it's when to end the date. Class with Mr. Simpson was oddly fun because he introduced us to chat rooms and file sharing programs. Introduced us; more like learning about chat rooms and file sharing programs because most of the class, myself included, had programs like that. Gym class with Mr. Armstrong was hilarious, because of that hat. That Smokey the Bear hat that thwarted my focus on shooting a jump shot in basketball. At the end of the school day, I was in a rush to kiss Paige, get my paycheck at the Dot, and come home in time to introduce my aunt to the house. Luckily, when I came, Kendra was there to introduce her to her bedroom and the restroom. A job that I didn't have to do is an extra few minutes writing in this journal. Gotta go and rest for the weekend.

Spinner


End file.
